The fast reroute (FRR) mechanism is generally deployed in MPLS (Multi-Protocol Label Switching) TE (Traffic Engineering) networks to implement switching of LSPs (Label Switched Paths) in case of a node failure or link failure or the like so as to reduce the traffic interruption time. For FRR, an LSP passing through a node has a backup LSP originating at a node upstream, so if the LSP fails, the backup LSP from the upstream node is available. The nodes in an MPLS TE network may be LSRs (Label Switching Routers).